vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115377-2-cents-from-someone-who-isnt-invested-in-this-game
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- You would think they could lock out all the near dead servers which would leave it to basically the planned super server list plus an RP server in NA and EU. | |} ---- yup, it's kind of silly not to communicate the dead server problem to new players. | |} ---- ---- Why even bother playing it then? | |} ---- Exactly the reason I made this post. It's a solid game, and I would hang around until a game targeted towards me comes out but it seems as if no one is playing which is why I wouldn't recommend it to people whom I know the game would appeal to greatly simply because of that fact. Just got home so I was able to look it up, Bloodsworn. I don't think you need to plan on playing an MMO for years to try it out. If I get a weeks worth of enjoyment out of it, it was worth it. I made the post because I think many of the arguments here are missing the big picture... Regardless of whether or not this game has lived up to the hype... as a new player with no vested interest I see the biggest problem for the future of this game as being the fact that it seems to be dead both in game and when reading these forums. Even though I do enjoy it I probably won't resub because of the population. And if I had visited these forums before purchasing the game I would have never purchased it to begin with because of the population issues. | |} ---- Except most guilds have died because more than half of their members have quit. People are quitting in part because everyone else is and also because the game is stale once you hit level 50. It's really hard to raid when your guild continually has to merge with another. | |} ---- ---- That's your problem. Before quitting, try creating a new character or transfer your old one to Pergo or Stormtalon. Those are the to go places on US. On EU it's Hazak and Ascendancy. :) It's really stupid that it wasn't communicated to the players very well. When Carbine told players about megaservers they encouraged everyone to get to the most populated realms, meaning that besides 2 servers per region most of the other ones are literal ghost towns. | |} ---- ---- ---- Because it's fun to make your own character to use in a match instead of using a premade one. Don't get me wrong, I do love mobas, but MMORPG PvP has that personal touch. | |} ---- This wasn't really an "I quit" thread though I did say I was unsubscribing. I'll try Stormtalon. I would strongly beg to differ... PvP in MMORPGs that were designed from the beginning around having PvP do it much better then MOBAs, most just don't and PvP is tacked on but it is still preferable to using premade characters and the other restrictions on playstyle MOBAs come with. As a PvPer I don't see why people play MMORPGs for PvE! It is very repetitive and boring and ORPGs do it much better... Borderlands 2, Dark Souls 2, Monster Hunter, etc. all do awesome and engaging PvE that doesn't get old. Sure there is a limit to the number of players you can play with at once but most people solo until end-game in MMORPGs anyway. | |} ---- ---- Most people solo because that's how the games were designed. I PVE for group content, not to play solo, and would have no problem having to do it while levelling up, but grouping for shits and giggles for soloable content just isn't a challenge. None of the games you mentioned are any less repetitive and boring than MMO PVE, scripted is scripted. You're right though, PVP in MMOs has to be included from the ground up. It has to allow for control of territory and conquest and all that stuff, otherwise it serves absolutely no purpose and is more tedious than dailies. | |} ---- I remember the hype being (on other game forums, like I said I never followed this game) was that it was going to be an old-school sandbox where you go out and colonize space... Yes the combat is pretty solid. It suceeded where other hybrid-combat style games like GW2 and ES:O failed so miserably. I wouldn't go so far as to say it kills tab targeting games though. There are trade-offs. This is something most games get wrong from the start. There shouldn't be PvP stats... gear should be normalized with PvE gear having Wards which buff damage dealt and debuff damage recieved in PvE. But again this ties into whether or not the game was built around having PvP in it in the first place. My brother also insists there is no difference between single player / co-op PvE and MMO PvE... But in general, combat is generally better in the former games, questing is more varied in the good ones and hides the fact that they are formulaic... In some cases there is no questing to begin with and if there is you can pick and choose what you want to do. There is also the story... And you can't possibly compare trash fights in games like Dark Souls to anything MMOs have to offer (full groups wipe on trash) let alone the boss fights. You do eventually learn scripts in these types of games... you can YouTube Monster Hunter and see people kill the hardest bosses naked or timing a charge attack to hit at just the right second to knockout a dragon right before it runs over the player. Even though each boss has a limited number of move sets every fight is still different and there are no puddles to tell you were to stand... I hear dungeons are pretty hard in this game... but in every other MMO... I don't even look at the screen. | |} ---- ---- A week or two ago they updated the message when you're logging into your character, it now recommends Stormtalon. They can't force a shut-down on the other servers, it wouldn't be fair at all. There are still folks staying behind for whatever reason and they have the right to enjoy that space! | |} ----